lom_twilight_townfandomcom-20200213-history
Ethereal Blue - Town Founding
Part I, EB Breakout Note: Credit goes to Max/maxus2222/Terron_Atlan/Gray_Fullbuster(All the same person) for creating this RP This means you should blame him. ---------- '' Sometime in November, there was a man by the name of Moose, with Altrune being his last name. The beginning of this story involves what happened when an officer of the Arcane Guard, his neighbor, and him discovered a certain Virus, which some of you will know of, called Ethereal Blue.'' ----------- It was going like any other day, Moose was sitting in his house, not getting much done. He honestly was just waiting for the next person he could perform horrific experiments on, but that's another story entirely. Moose, being plagued by overwhelming levels of boredom, decided to check out what his neighbor, Whisper, was doing. As he opened the door to her house... "I hope this isn't an inconvenience to the neighbors..." Whisper said, as Moose walked into her house. Whisper, you see, was an Alchemist. As was Moose, and had a large tank of self-purifying water inside their basement, which she used for multiple purposes. Currently, it was distilling liquor. "Did something go wrong?" Moose asked Whisper, he'd had more than a few run-ins with what happens when an experiment fails. It never went well. "I wouldn't say that yet, but... there's these fish inside my tank. And they're made of... Magic." Whisper stated, sounding confused. Worried about what could be happening, Whisper called the AG over to their house to investigate the cause of the ethereal fish. As Maxus arrived, Whisper quickly demonstrated how they could retrieve Fish from magical particles in the water. Maxus, quickly dragging Moose upstairs, asked if he could see these "Fish." When he replied no, Max was certain Whisper was under the influence of some drug, for he could not see them either. After questioning Whisper about whether they had had problems with this in the past, Max decided to ask if she had drank the water from the tank. After answering yes, Max had Moose take a sample of the water. "Whisper, try and retrieve a fish from the tank." Said Max, as Whisper fished one out of the tank. "Now, Moose, can you see the fish Whisper retrieved?" Moose looked at Whisper, he noticed something Max could not see. The fish. After telling Max of this, Max realized that the water in the tank must act as some sort of virus, causing drug-like hallucinations. The area was quarantined off, with MQ residents told to stay far away from the site. Moose and Whisper were left inside Whisper's house, for the safety of the rest of the city. Max having left to retrieve some equipment. Max, returning with a hazmat suit and various devices, found the house filled with some sort of green fog. He quickly started testing the air, ordering Moose and Whisper to stay inside and keep the door closed. By this point people had already found their way past the quarantine and were watching from a distance. "Looks like there's some bad news, you two," Max said, having received the test results from the air, "The virus apparently dehydrates your system, drying you up until you're dead. I'd guess you have a few minutes until you go unconscious." Alerted, Moose quickly asked for his supplies, coughing heavily and showing signs of fatigue. He stated he could make a vaccine if he knew what the chemical composition was. Whilst Max decided not to listen, a bystander by the name of HypothermicIce decided to go find Moose's equipment. By this point Max had found the composition of the virus, it seemed to change rapidly, only slowing down as the conditions of it worsened. Sun, meanwhile, was writing books. I don't know why, nor will I ever. But he was writing books. As Moose was told the chemical composition, he screamed out what he needed in-between coughs. How he managed to come up with it? Blame it all on bad RP, jimmies. Making the antidote into an aerosol spray, Hypothermic rushed inside the building, using the spray-antidote "curing" the virus. Max quickly had Whisper, Moose, and Hypothermic evacuate before they caught the Virus once it mutated again. "Well, you may have just made it worse," said Max, after running a air test. "It's spreading faster now, we may want to run." And run they did. But not before Moose revealed he had managed to make a mixture that somehow stuck to an element in the virus and released some sort of acid to melt it. Hooray for the magic of bad RP They also found time to name the virus Ethereal Blue while running, somehow. After arriving at the Arcane Guard headquarters from their running-away-from the virus, Max discovered the virus had spread into the building, and quarantined it off, sealing himself in an air-tight room. Of course, there was chaos everywhere, those effected were as follows: Jared Starflame, Moose Altrune, Regen Cheeze, Sunset Eriene, and Whisper. During the time before the virus had taken a serious hold, there was mainly just talking. Mostly Jared claiming his possession of coffee gave him an immunity to the virus. Max also explained that the virus would now make those infected by it suffer from severe anger, hallucinations, and general insanity. "Say, Max," Cheeze said to Maxus, "Am I holding a trombone?" Of course, he was holding a shovel, and Max said he was. He then started interrogating everyone else, saying a pickaxe was a flute, and so on. Max quickly stated that he's cut off Oxygen to the room. That's when Moose decided to do as he does, and fainted, started convulsing, and turned into a pile of ash, dying. Just kidding, he just came back in a pillar of alchemical flame, horrible RP strikes again. Jared, now glowing violently with light magic, told Max to quickly put them in cells. Max did. Then Jared proceeded to start melting his cell with light and fire magic. Moose's body started lighting on Alchemical Fire as the heat got to him, and his room started burning down. The rest of the people were just supporting cast, we don't care about them. Jared and Moose were now screaming about how they'll kill everyone, and Jared's door had already melted into a pile of glowing red metal. Jared's cell completely burned down a few seconds later, and Moose and Jared quickly started to say how they'll kill each other. The other infected were slowly being killed by the intense heat and blinding light radiating from Jared's cell. When suddenly, Laser, a member of the Arcane Guard at the time, arrived at the scene. Luckily for Max and Laser, Jared, who was just breaking out of his cell, fainted, as did Moose and the others. Then everyone woke up, again. Jared quickly freed Cheeze, who proceeded to unlock the other doors. Moose and Jared quickly managed to burn down the AG, letting them out of the building. Moose and Jared continued doing what they did best. Burn down the neighborhood. Sun committed suicide, or atleast he said he did. After a bit, ToolcrafterKyle entered the AG, and punched Jared, claiming he was not in the mood. During this, Moose was sent to make more of the Ethereal Blue virus, and returned shortly after. Quickly after that, Jared decided to faint. So did everyone else. The virus fading from their system. Except Cheeze, Cheeze just went insane. Eventually, Cheeze came around, his mind clearing of the virus-induced insanity. Various long-lasting effects were shown on those effected, especially Cheeze, who would go on to be influenced by the virus many more times in the future. Category:History